Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a managed access system. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for arbitrated grants of access such as credential arbitrated grants of access to a guarded species or space.
Discussion of the Related Art
Processes involving humans as gatekeepers for checking identification of persons desiring to pass through a gate are well known. Also commonplace are simple or “dumb” electronic gatekeepers in lieu of human monitors. Perhaps the best known electronic gatekeepers are systems using inexpensive technologies such as a coded magnetic card or a keypad for entry of a secret code. Among other things, such systems expose their static test criteria and therefore present an illicit entrant with a known test to be defeated or fooled to gain access.